


[podfic] Go out and (find a girl)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feminization, Gender Affirming Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Character, bathbombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mike doesn’t want to be a girl. He’s like. Look. He’s like, 94% sure. Maybe more like an 84%.It’s not really something quantifiable.00:30:34 :: Written byGreenurr.





	[podfic] Go out and (find a girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go out and (find a girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285948) by [greenurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenurr/pseuds/greenurr). 

**Streaming and download (mp3): **[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfgooutandfindagirl) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lP4ABlQDdt7VK36rhMHLo1sMgpM3acOL)

**Contact me: **[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes: **thanks to Greenurr for giving me permission to record this work!


End file.
